Blake's amnesia
by 805headache
Summary: Blake falls and hurts himself on a class trip where Carl is assigned as his buddy (Hoodsey is with Higsby). The fall fractures one of his arms and gives him a concussion, as well as amnesia. He doesn't even recall his own family or his name
1. Chapter 1

Nickelodeon has the pleasure of owning these people, not me.

Blake falls and hurts himself on a class trip where Carl is assigned as his buddy (Hoodsey is with Higsby). The fall fractures one of his arms and gives him a concussion, as well as amnesia. He doesn't even recall his own family or his name.

The seventh graders are eagerly awaiting to hear their partners for the upcoming field trip. Polly the Bird Girl has already been paired with Noelle the Telekinetic Girl, much to either girl's displeasure. Also, Hoodsey has just been assigned Brandon's partner. Carl had waved a sorrowed farewell, overdramatic as usual.

"Carl Foutley with Blake Gripling."

"Gripling?" Carl yelps at the word.

"Let's make the best of it, Foutley." Blake walks up, jabbing at the other boy with his walking stick.

Close to an hour later, the kids board the bus and sit with their 'buddies'. Carl and Blake are in back, Hoodsey and Brandon directly in front of them. While Brandon innocently chats with Hoodsey, Carl stares out the window and Blake stares straight ahead. The field trip is a farm. Most of the kids go to the bus to grab their things while Blake instead grabs Carl and drags him behind said vehicle. Winston had been tailing the bus. He keeps an eye on Carl while Blake hops inside the limo to change his outfit.

When he emerges, he is wearing a red plaid top with rolled-up sleeves and blue jean overalls, along with red sneakers. Carl lets out a low whistle. Winston clears his throat and moves away from the two boys after uttering a small compliment to Blake. The boys collect their things and join the group. The teacher starts to recall a long, boring speech about his grandfather's farm. Hoodsey and Carl run off, with a tagging Brandon and Blake.

The former duo attempts to lose their companions by climbing to the top of an unstable barn. Hoodsey and Carl hide in a barrel. Blake pushes up Brandon, despite the latter boy's fear of heights. Brandon almost immediately coils in a corner. As Blake barely reaches the top of the rickety ladder, Carl and Hoodsey leap from the hay in a juvenile attempt to startle the young Gripling.

It is a success. Blake, still on the top rung, pulls back and the ladder follows. Carl and Hoodsey's laughter abruptly seizes, noticing the terrified frozen blond stuck to the ladder. They forget about upcoming punishment and shout for help. The teacher and the rest of the class arrive just as Blake lets go of the ladder. It snaps in half, laying at their feet. Blake is hit in the head by a sticking-out feeding pipe before painfully falling into an empty trough.

Blake is put on life support in an ambulance, with Winston directly following. Carl and Hoodsey continuously apologize, though the teacher isn't having any of it. An arriving fire engine escorts the three boys down. The class trip is cancelled. Most of the kids are sent back to school. Carl and Hoodsey are sent directly home with notifications for a juvenile delinquency center. The teacher drives Brandon to the local hospital, as he is curled in the fetal position, frozen in shock and fright.

Eight weeks later, Carl and Hoodsey are under house arrest. They are to go from school to home, to community service, then back home. Hoodsey has community service in the park, while Carl's is as his mother's assistant in the hospital. They are in Blake's room. The kid is so pale. There are multiple IV's sticking in his arms and legs. His right arm is up in a cast and sling, as it was fractured and dislocated from hitting the trough in an irregular way. His head is all bandaged and it is possible he may have brain damage. It is torture for Carl, who has improved a lot in behavior.

As Carl and Lois are cleaning the room Lois is wiping down the counters; Carl is sweeping beneath the bed a sudden stir comes from the bed. Carl jumps, hitting his bed on a bar and falling back. A soft groan is heard and both Foutleys are at his side. Blake blearily opens an eye and neither Foultey can resist a grin.

"He's awake." Lois sighs.

"My nurse?" Blake questions breathlessly before scowling from instant pain.

"Yeah, I'm your nurse." She smiles down on him. "Let's not talk, though. You've been out of it a long time."

Blake nods in response, confused by her statement. He tries to recall what happened but finds nothing. He doesn't recognize the nurse, or the boy standing beside her. He tries to think if he goes to school or if he has any siblings. Nothing. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks without sobbing. His heart rate rises and he feels as if he were about to faint. He doesn't even remember his own name.

A few hours later, his room is crowded. Two doctors, Nurse Lois, Winston, Courtney and her mom, Carl and Ginger. Blake sits up carefully and glances around. He is immediately hounded by a man in a vest suit with a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Blake sputters at the sight of the food he isn't sure if he likes. He rather forcefully shoves the man away.

"Are you feeling well, Master Blake?" He asks with hurt and confusion in his voice.

"I I Doctor?" There is no trace of a British accent in his voice.

One of the doctors Dr. Dave walks over with a smile. He notices Blake's terrified expression and ushers everyone out of the room.

"Do you know who I am?"

"My, doctor?"

"Yes. Do you know who you are?"

"Blake?"

"Is that a question or are you telling me?"

" Telling you?"

"Blake what is your last name?"

His mind draws a blank as he looks around the room for answers. His eyes land on a box of tongue depressors. "Uhh Appearus?"

"What is 4+4?"

"8."

"When did Columbus discover America?"

"1492. Why?"

"It seems you have personal amnesia. You remember things you've studied but not anything personal. Things will be better if you stay around those who you were last with."

"Which would be?"

"Carl Foutley, Robert Bishop and Brandon Higsby."

"Any of them my family?"

"Uh, no. You have a sister, Courtney, a butler named Winston and a mother. You have a father too but I understand he is hardly around."

"Pity. When can I go home?"

He smiles and hands Blake a striped tank top and beige shorts. "When you get dressed."

How was it? Reviews? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it's been a loooooooong while since I last took a hit on this. Where-Timeless-Spirits-Meet, i hope you have continued waiting patiently for this chapter. Seahawk51, i hope you are still here with me as well. Thank you both for reviewing the last chapter. Let's see if my absence helped or hindered my writing. Nickelodeon continues to own the characters, not me.**

Blake feels awkward during the drive home. He is told that his mom and sister are waiting for him at home. The blonde boy stares silently out the window, wanting to shout out, crying for a change in scenery. Nothing he sees reminds him of his past. None of the houses look familiar. A few kids ride by the sidewalks on their bicycles. Nothing calls out to him. Eventually, they pull to a stop in front of an overwhelming mansion. It takes a few tries before Winston's voice breaks through. The driver has shut off the engine and is now holding the door open with a soft smile.

"Blakey!"

A shrill voice startles him as he steps out of the vehicle. Blake turns shyly to find the source of the commotion. A taller girl wearing a lot of makeup runs up to him. His eyes widen as the girl envelops him in an overenthusiastic hug. He wriggles to free himself, but only another limousine pulling up distracts her. Said car honks the horn, and she giggles. She steps away from him, walking away.

"Mommy is in the parlor. I'll be with Miranda. Bye-bye!"

Blake shudders, glancing up to Winston. "She's my sister?" Winston nods. Blake shakily holds out his hand. "Don't leave me?"

"Certainly not, Master Blake."

Winston leads Blake through the large house, directing him to the aforementioned parlor. The woman in question is sitting in a love seat in front of the fireplace. Hearing footsteps, she speaks up without turning around.

"Courtney, did you bring mommy's aspirin?"

"Ma'am?" Winston speaks instead. "Master Blake has returned home."

She turns around, slowly. She takes in her young son, clutching onto Winston's hand. She lets a small scoff escape her lips, but the soft sound echoes through the enlarged room. She then holds out her hands, as if expecting an embrace. Blake looks cautiously to Winston, who nods and ushers him forward. The blonde boy steps up. His mother's hug is a lot looser and less enthusiastic than his sister. She lets out a sigh and pats his back.

"Now, then. Go to your room and change into your evening wear. Winston, be a dear and fetch my aspirin."

"Yes, Miss."

Winston collects Blake and leads the boy upstairs. The blonde looks at each photo on the wall. One is of his mother, but younger. Two more are of his sister at different ages. The next is of a man he doesn't recognize. Lastly, there is a family photo of the unrecognizable man, Winston, his mother, his sister and him from what must be roughly ten years ago. Winston leads on to a room on the right, opening it to a grand bedroom.

"This… is mine?"

"Yes, Master Blake."

"Can you… not call me 'Master'? It makes me feel weird."

"Of course, Ma… Blake. Yes, Blake." Winston grabs the clothes Blake needs and places them out on the bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll be back shortly and take you to the lounge."

Blake nods and walks over to his oversized bed. He admires the navy-blue suit and elegantly matching pant set. He then lets his hand trail across the bedspread. He glances to his dresser, disconcerted about a jar with a floating eyeball inside. He places a hand on the door to his closet, but decides against opening it. He moves on alongside the wall, stopping short in front of a full-size mirror. He hasn't checked his appearance in whole yet, and he is surprised by what he sees. He inhales deeply and then returns to his bed to get dressed.

A short while later, Winston knocks on the bedroom door. "Blake, are you decent?"

"I'm dressed." His shy voice resonances.

Winston opens the door, wearing a much more dapper version of his other tuxedo. "Shall we head to the lounge, Blake?"

Blake nods shortly. Once they've made it to the bottom of the staircase, an alarming noise breaks out. Blake's grip tightens ever so slightly, and Winston squeezes back for comfort. Winston leads the scared tween to the front door, welcoming in the guests. Blake notices the visitors are the nurse from the hospital, and the boy who was there with her. The redhead smiles guiltily, and Blake squeezes Winston's hand a little tighter.

"Are… we friends?" Blake asks while the adults talk.

Carl rubs the back of his neck. "… we're in the same grade."

"But… we're not friends?"

"We could be." Carl extends a hand.

Blake backs away but still holds his butler's hand. Carl retracts his hand and hesitantly places it in his pants pocket.

"Uh, well, school's tomorrow. If, uh, if you're going to go… I could help."

"How?"

"Where your classes are. We share most of them. Your locker is just two down from mine. We share a lunch. You can sit with me and my friend Hoodsey. What do you say?"

Blake sniffs, glancing between Winston and Carl. He finally rests his gaze on the redhead and nods. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you…?"

"Oh, oh! Carl. I'm… Carl."

"Thank you, Carl."

The redheads leave the mansion, and Winston once again leads Blake toward the lounge.

 **Hey. Let me know how I've done. I'd love to hear from you all. Happy New Year!**


End file.
